Remember
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Albiore de Cefeu o recebeu na Ilha de Andrômeda. Treinou-o, encorajou-o, viu o menino crescer e tornar-se um corajoso Cavaleiro de Athena. E agora, em seu leito de morte, despede-se daquele que amou como a um filho. Song: a belíssima Remember.


**Remember**

**N.A.: Ah, meus queridos e amados ficreaders! Chegou mais uma Songfic! O motivo? Eu praticamente idolatro o Albiore quase tanto quanto ao Shun. Ele é meu segundo personagem favorito de Saint Seiya. E NUNCA LI QUALQUER SONGFIC DELE! ò,o Este presentinho foi pra mim mesmo. Albiore PoV com relação à chegada, ao crescimento e ao apogeu de Shun com a conquista da Armadura de Andrômeda. REVIEWS! O,ó**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, e nem a nenhum ficwirtter ou fandsigner de animê e mangá no Universo. E desde quando isso nos impediu de homenageá-lo? XD**

**Arashi no yoo ni hashiru itami yo**** - **_**Como uma tempestade, uma dor que se move, oh **_

**Sashidashita te ga chikara tsukite mo**** - **_**Oferece uma mão até mesmo quando está cansado**_

**Kiboo wo suteru na**** - **_**Não perca a esperança **_

**Yuuki no honoo**** - **_**O fogo da coragem **_

**Hitomi wo sorasu na**** - **_**Não está distante de seus olhos **_

**Tatakai wa ima owaru**** - **_**A luta está terminada agora**_

Eu o vi chegar ainda pequeno chegar à Ilha de Andrômeda. Olhar assustado, o corpo tremendo de medo pelos anos de treinamento que seguiriam e pela ausência de alguém querido. Sim, sabia de sua história. O condutor do barco contou a mim o que ouviu de um homem alto e careca, que levou o garoto ao porto. Seu irmão tomou para si o destino que era do caçula: ir para Ilha da Rainha da Morte. O lugar ficava no Pacífico Sul e era tão ruim quanto o próprio inferno. Internamente, dei graças a Athena por aquele menino ter um irmão tão cuidadoso; por outro lado, as chances de sobrevivência naquela ilha infernal eram mínimas e, um dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele estaria sozinho no mundo. Temia que fosse cedo demais.

**Remember**** - **_**Lembre-se**_

**Omae wo sodateta kono nagai michi nori ****- **_**Tome cuidado, neste longo caminho**_

**Remember**** - **_**Lembre-se **_

**Omae ni sosogareta hohoeme ni**** - **_**Te foi dado, o seu sorriso**_

**Shori wo chigae**** - **_**Você deve jurar a vitória**_

Ele foi entregue a mim e, logo que estávamos sozinhos, agachei-me, ficando à altura do rostinho muito infantil e perguntando seu nome. Com a voz muito baixa pela timidez e pelo temor, disse chamar-se Shun. Respondi, curioso, que seu nome era japonês, um kanji que significava "momento". Numa frase, seria "curto momento". Disse também que era um bonito significado, já que muitas pessoas desejavam à Kami que suas atribulações durassem pouco tempo. Ele finalmente levantou o rosto, curioso, perguntando como eu sabia de tantas coisas japonesas. Não lembro de minha justificativa exata, acho que foi um rápido "Já estive algumas vezes no Japão". A verdade é que fui casado com uma japonesa de lindos olhos brilhantes e de uma beleza tão doce quanto as deusas do Olimpo. Ela daria-me a alegria de um filho, se o destino não fosse cruel em tirar-me os dois no dia do parto. Se o menino tivesse sobrevivido, teria a idade de Shun.

**Remember**** - **_**Lembre-se**_

Caminhei com ele pela Ilha, apresentando os locais "menos feios", como dizia June, e os mais feios, os mais estranhos. Para minha surpresa, ele gostou de um paredão rochoso liso e que mudava de cor conforme a luz do sol batia com mais ou menos intensidade. Não era lá muito bonito de se ver, já que as cores sempre eram mórbidas demais: preto, cinza, roxo, verde. Nos afastamos das pedras e apresentei Shun aos seus colegas de treinamento, entre eles Reda, Spika e a própria June, que sorria a acenava. Era a única que estava ali pela própria vontade, pela simples satisfação de provar que as mulheres podem ser tão ou mais fortes que os homens. Apesar disso, conservava a simpatia, e era uma pena não podermos ver o rostinho dela também; sempre achei essa regra da máscara nas meninas, mesmo aspirantes a amazonas e ainda pequenas, uma estupidez.

**Yawarakana te de dakareru yori mo ****- **_**Sendo segurado por mãos suaves**_

**Kokoro ni shimita muchi no yasashisa ****- **_**Embebido pelo coração, açoitado com ternura**_

**kurushii toki koso ****-**_** Quando estou com dor **_

**Wakari aerusa ****- **_**Posso entender cada um de nós **_

**Hitori janaitte ****- **_**Você não está sozinho **_

**Kanashimi wa ima owaru ****- **_**A tristeza acabou agora**_

Assim, o que inicialmente eram dias, viraram semanas, que transformaram-se em meses, e depois em anos. A cada nova aurora, eu via aquele menino assustado crescer e fortalecer-se, apesar de odiar brigas e evitá-las a qualquer custo. Preferia mil vezes apanhar do que bater, só reclamou da Ilha de Andrômeda uma vez, no dia de sua chegada - muito calor durante o dia, frio demais à noite - e tinha June como melhor amiga e a mim como exemplo. Quando ele disse-me isso, minha resposta não foi das melhores: "Muitos já me disseram isso, Shun. Bajulações não garantem a conquista da armadura de Andrômeda". Ele apenas sorriu, disse que sabia disso e deu boa-noite, voltando para a casinha que dividia com June e mais dois meninos. Apesar de ter sido um pouco rude, no fundo realmente senti orgulho por aquele jovem, que chegou ainda pequeno demais para qualquer tipo de treinamento para ser cavaleiro e agora já quase um adolescente, considerar-me um bom exemplo. Não demonstrava nada na frente dos outros garotos, mas Shun era meu aluno favorito. O que menos batia nos outros aspirantes, porém o que mais treinava.

**Remember**** - **_**Lembre-se**_

**Omae ni yoku nita tomo no me no kagayaki**** - **_**Como os seus, olhos de um amigo**_

**Remember**** - **_**Lembre-se**_

**Omae wo matteru ano hoshi ni**** - **_**A estrela que está esperando por você**_

**Ashita wo chigae**** - **_**Deve jurar o amanhã**_

**Remember**** - **_**Lembre-se**_

No dia do desafio, ele venceu seus oponentes e bateu com vontade e pela primeira vez, ao invés de somente levar as pancadas de forma resignada. Tal qual um pai que assiste a seu filho no momento mais importante de sua vida, eu sorri e bati palmas, mas de forma contida, apenas para demonstrar apoio. Naquele momento, só faltava uma etapa: o sacrifício. Palavra que Shun conhecia muito bem, já que o irmão mais velho sacrificara-se por ele, e ele próprio agora corria este risco para rever aquele que o salvou da Rainha da Morte. Acorrentei-o à rocha que ficava separada da Ilha de Andrômeda e avisei-o: se passasse, a armadura o escolheria; caso falhasse, as águas violentas do mar ceifariam sua vida sem a menor piedade. Novamente, vi aquele sorriso confiante em seu rosto que, apesar de já ser quase adulto, ainda conservara traços infantis e inocentes, de quem confia que a humanidade é bondosa e que a paz está mais próxima do que imaginamos. Meus pensamentos preocupados duraram horas e mais horas. A maré estava alta e Shun já estava encoberto há muito pelas águas salgadas e furiosas do oceano. June estava ao meu lado, aflita. Reda e Spika, feridos pelos golpes de Shun zombavam, alegando que já esperavam aquilo. Eu apenas olhei para os dois, que imediatamente calaram-se. Só voltei a observar o mar quando June apontou para ele. Sim, eu também sentia. O cosmo de Shun aumentava a cada segundo, chegando ao ponto de vaporizar as águas no local onde estava e quebrar as correntes como se fossem feitas de açúcar.

**Remember**** - **_**Lembre-se**_

**Omae wo sodateta kono nagai michi nori ****- **_**Tome cuidado, neste longo caminho**_

**Remember**** - **_**Lembre-se**_

**Omae ni sosogareta hohoeme ni**** - **_**Te foi dado, o seu sorriso**_

**Shori wo chigae**** - **_**Você deve jurar a vitória**_

Seu sorriso estava largo e satisfeito, e o meu apenas confiante com a vitória do agora Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. A armadura saiu de sua caixa e foi ao encontro do jovem, acoplando-se ao corpo dele em segundos. Apenas apertei-lhe a mão direita parabenizando-o, quando minha real vontade era abraçá-lo com força, como jamais tive chance de fazer com meu filho. Após alguns dias, ele já estava pronto para ir embora, voltar para seu país amado e, quem sabe, reencontrar o irmão mais velho. Antes de partir, Shun mostrou-se sua outra arma, sua defesa e seu ataque que não precisavam de qualquer armadura: a Tempestade Nebulosa. A partir daquele momento eu soube que ele não precisava mais de ajuda ou proteção alguma. Já era um homem, saberia cuidar-se sozinho e vencer os percalços que a dura vida de cavaleiro de Athena colocaria em seus dias. Ele só _queria_ ser protegido, ter a família que foi-lhe retirada de forma tão abrupta. E eu o vejo partir de volta para o que restou dela, acenando com meu braço esquerdo, enquanto o direito tinha o punho da armadura dilacerado pelo golpe de Andrômeda.

**Remember**** - **_**Lembre-se**_

**Omae ni yoku nita tomo no me no kagayaki ****- **_**Como os seus, olhos de um amigo **_

**Remember**** - **_**Lembre-se**_

**Omae wo matteru ano hoshi ni ****- **_**A estrela que está esperando por você **_

**Ashita wo chigae ****- **_**Deve jurar o amanhã**_

**Remember**** - **_**Lembre-se**_

Todas estas lembranças, pesadas porém boas, giravam em minha mente enquanto eu caía ao chão cheio de poeira e sofrimento da Ilha de Andrômeda, derrotado pelo cavaleiro de ouro Milo de Escorpião. Toda a minha vida parecia um tanto vazia, apesar de servir à Athena com orgulho e sem qualquer arrependimento: treinar jovens para que tornassem-se cavaleiros não da deusa, mas de um Mestre doente pela maldade e pela sede de poder. Sim, eu sabia de tudo, e a minha salvação foi a chegada de uma criança japonesa, inocente, que em muito lembrava-me a vida que eu poderia ter com minha finada esposa e meu filho, caso a morte não os tivesse arrancado de minha convivência. Aquele menino órfão, longe da única família que conhecia e quase sem amigos em seu local de treinamento, ensinou-me novos e verdadeiros sentidos para as palavras Perseverança e Fé. Uma vez disse-me que sentia orgulho de mim e eu não soube responder como você merecia, Shun. Quem deve ter orgulho sou eu, por treinar um verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Athena. Aquele a quem amo como filho.

Adeus, honrado Cavaleiro de Andrômeda.


End file.
